Field of The Invention
Broadly, the present invention relates to a method of conducting heterogeneous chemical reactions wherein the heterogeneous catalyst is slurried in one of the reactants and passed through a reaction distillation zone containing inert distillation packing. The particulate catalyst passes downward through the inert packing and is removed with the bottoms product from which it is separated for replacement or regeneration
One species of the present invention relates to a process for the alkylation of organic aromatic compounds. More particularly the invention relates to a process for the concurrent alkylation and distillation of reaction components (reactants and products) in a catalyst bed wherein the catalyst is slurried in the organic aromatic compound and passed through a reaction distillation zone to contact olefin feed. The reaction distillation zone comprises inert distillation packing contained within the lower portion of a distillation column reactor.